


A Taste of Almonds

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Secret Crush, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: Noctis finally gets up the courage to act on his crush. But... did he maybe take it a little too far?





	A Taste of Almonds

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally finished this prompt fic for artyartemisia! The prompt was "the taste of almonds", requested for IgNoct. I am so sorry that it took so long, and I can only hope that some sweet IgNoct fluff will make up for it. I thank you for your patience, and for this fun opportunity to write a ship outside of my usual. Please enjoy our favorite Prince's adventures in pining and awkwardness.

_ If you desire something, then you must strive to make it yours. _

Wise words from Ignis.

Noctis grumbled, pressing his face into his pillow. His stomach grumbled back, loud and insistent. 

Much as he wanted to sleep, he wanted breakfast even more.

“Better get up and  _ strive _ for it…” he groaned, peeling himself from the snug warmth of his blankets. He brushed his teeth and smoothed his hair into something minimally presentable, all done in a haze. 

He could smell coffee before he even walked into the kitchen. Familiar and comforting, Ignis already awake and well into his day. Noctis paused before walking into the room, brow furrowed. Had Ignis slept over? He did that, sometimes, when he lost track of time. Passed out on the couch  with a pile of documents on the floor or clutched loose against his chest.

Noctis glanced over his shoulder, eyes falling on the rich dark wood of his bedroom door. His bed would be more comfortable. Even the thought made his palms sweat, though. Yeah, he’d thought about it. A lot. Those long limbs sprawled out inches from his, both of them warm and wrapped in soft sheets. Those strong arms, wrapped around  _ him _ . He swallowed hard, forcing the thoughts from his head as he forced his feet forward. 

It was too early for this. Well, close to noon, but it was a weekend. So technically, still too early. Besides, as much as he’d grown to admire Ignis over the years, he wasn’t sure if his Advisor felt the same. Sometimes… sometimes he thought so. Those times when he would catch Ignis looking at him. And not in that watching, analytical way. Something softer, something that made the green in his eyes glow and Noctis’ heart race.

Because he’d never seen Ignis look at  _ anything  _ like that. Not in all the time he’d known him.

With a deep breath, Noctis walked toward the kitchen. His eyes swept over the room. And there he was, sitting in a kitchen chair with perfect posture, coffee mug in hand. And not just perfect posture. Perfectly ironed clothes, perfectly styled hair. Everything: perfect. Just how early did Ignis have to get up to look like that? 

He waited, just watching for a moment, studying. Ignis was too absorbed in reading over the morning news to notice he’d walked in. He took a step forward and winced as the floorboards gave a sharp creak. 

Ignis’ eyes snapped up, his posture tense until he saw Noctis. And then, that softening of his gaze, those plush lips curling into a small, perfect smile like they were made for it.

“Good morning,” he greeted with a nod.

“Morning.” Noctis gave a lazy wave, shuffling toward the table.

“Well… afternoon, more like. My mistake,” Ignis commented, lifting the mug to his lips, eyes sliding shut in a look of bliss.

Noctis settled into one of the chairs, trying not to watch too closely. He could smell the stuff from where he sat. Dark and earthy, but with a tinge of something sweet. A faint scent of almonds. It was strange that Ignis mixed almond extract into his coffee, but he insisted that it added a wonderfully subtle hint of sweetness. He didn’t know how Iggy could drink the stuff, period. Had never been a big fan of coffee.

He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as Ignis lowered his mug.

Would it taste sweeter on those perfect lips?

“Would you like breakfast?” 

Noctis jumped at the sound of his voice, hands gripping the edge of the table.

Before he could answer, Ignis was already rising from his seat and walking to the stove. “I made omelettes. Only cheese in yours.”

“Um. Yeah. That-- that sounds good, Specs.” He rubbed a hand through his hair, digging his nails in just enough to cause a faint sting. This really needed to stop. How long had he carried this little crush in secret? Longer than he could remember. And far from fading with time, it was only getting worse. They were growing up, and his desires were growing with him.

_ If you desire something, then you must strive to make it yours. _

He watched as Ignis grabbed a plate from the cupboard. Watched as he returned to the stove and scooped up an omelette. Watched every single step, hyperalert as Ignis walked back to the table. The shift of snug fabric over those long legs, the set of wide, powerful shoulders, the exact way that his long, graceful fingers wrapped around the edges of the plate.

_ If you desire something… _

Ignis gave one of his faint smiles, setting the plate down before him. Still warm and wafting a delicious smell, enough to make his stomach gurgle in approval. He didn’t even look at it.

_ If you desire… _

Gods, he did. He wanted Ignis. He’d wanted him for so long and now he couldn’t take it. Couldn’t take any more mornings like this, nights sitting awake in his bed, longing for arms around him, holding him close. Warm and secure.

Yeah, he  _ desired _ .

And this not knowing? It was killing him.

_ Make it yours. _

Before he could stop himself, before Ignis could turn around, Noctis stood up and pushed his chair back. Two quick steps, and he was in range.

Ignis arched a brow, concern flickering through his eyes. “Noct? Are you o-- mmmhh!”

The question died between their lips, Ignis going stiff in his hands as he pulled his Advisor, his lifelong friend down into a firm kiss. His fingers curled in those longer, sweeping layers of hair just above the back of Ignis’ neck, holding him in place while he poured all of his desperation, all of the feelings that he had been hiding away into that one lingering kiss.

He tasted coffee on Ignis’ lips, earthy and bitter.

And the sweetness of almonds.

He pressed harder, squeezing his eyes shut as he desperately tried to hang on to that faint sweetness. To remember this, how it felt to kiss Ignis.

Because it was all a terrible, stupid idea.

Noctis tore away with a gasp, unwinding his hands from Ignis’ hair. He stumbled back a step, another, eyes wide. Ignis stared back, his glasses knocked askew, completely dumbstruck.

Noctis turned, fists clenched as he started to run, bare feet slapping on the cool tile floor. He shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have been an idiot.

“Noct!”

He made for the door, Ignis’ hoarse voice calling after him. Now Ignis was going to scold him. Ignis was going to hate him.

_ “Noctis!” _

He grit his teeth, snatching up his shoes before pushing open the door. He could hear Ignis’ footsteps behind him, finally recovered enough to give chase. He couldn’t stop, couldn’t listen to Ignis tell him all the reasons why they couldn’t be together and break his stupid heart.

He ran into the hall, past the elevators; he couldn’t wait for the stupid things, not with Ignis right behind him. Into the stairwell, clutching his shoes as he leaned over the railing. He cast one last look down the hall, his heart pounding and aching away in his chest as he saw Ignis running toward him, teeth flashing as he yelled his name.

“Noct! Please, stop!! NOOOOCCCT!!”

Ignis’ voice echoed down as he dropped a shoe over the edge. He disappeared in a flash of crystalline blue, catching his shoe as he landed in a crouch all the way at the bottom. A little clumsy on the landing, but he was in one piece. How many times had Ignis told him not to do that when he first moved in?

Well, good thing he didn’t listen. “Practice make perfect,” he muttered, slipping his shoes on before trotting toward the door, cheeks burning with shame.

 

_ An hour or so later... _

 

_ Rrrggglll… _

Noctis pressed a hand over his stomach, pressed his shoulders hard against the warm concrete ledge behind him. He really should have eaten his breakfast before doing anything stupid…

He licked his lips, not sure if he was imagining that lingering sweetness. 

Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stay up here all day. Not that Specs would find him up on the roof; it wasn’t easy to get up there without warping. And looking at it strategically, why would he remain so close to the scene of the crime? 

He rubbed at a scuff on his shoe. Ignis would be proud of his reasoning.

Ignis was going to kill him. Act of treason or not.

_ RRrrrrrRRggg… _

Unless his hunger did him in first. He stood, wobbling slightly as the sudden change in altitude left him lightheaded. He really didn’t want to starve to death up here. And whether he liked it or not, he would have to face Ignis sooner or later.

That, and he didn’t have his phone or his wallet. Not much he could do without those.

With a heavy sigh, he made his way back down to the entrance of the building, dragging his feet through the front doors. To the elevators. Down the hall and to his room, his heart racing the whole way. He turned the knob, pushed the door open. 

Unlocked. His heart crawled up into his throat, and for a moment, he wondered if he was really all that hungry. Swallowing hard, he slunk inside, closing it behind him with a soft click. He tiptoed toward the kitchen. Maybe if he was quiet, Ignis wouldn’t--

Noctis froze, his heart sinking as he glanced out toward the living room. 

Ignis sat on the edge of the couch, elbows braced against his knees, face resting in his hands. With his shoulders slumped, he looked completely defeated. Noct’s phone sat on the coffee table in front of him, notification light flashing. Likely filled with texts and voice messages from Ignis. How many had he feverishly sent out before finding the phone on his nightstand?

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled. He just couldn’t take seeing Ignis like that. 

At the sound of his voice, Ignis snapped upright. He stared, green eyes wide behind his glasses, the lenses smudged from his hands. He stood up, and Noct could tell that he was trying to keep his movements slow and careful.

“Don’t worry…” he said, his own shoulders falling, all the fight and flight gone from him. Now, he was just upset and hungry and ashamed. “I’m not gonna run.”

Ignis stalked over to him, keeping a few inches between them as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Good. Because for the love of Shiva, what were you thinking!?”

Noctis flinched. Here came the scolding. The reasons. The heartbreak. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t-- I just--” He stopped, staring down at his shoes as he shook his head. “I couldn’t help myself… I tried to keep quiet. But you…I’ve wanted that for so... Dammit, I’m sorry!” He clenched his fists, voice rising with the swirl of frustration in his chest.

Ignis paused, the tension melting from him as he cocked his head. “Noct… I think that we may be at a misunderstanding.”

“Huh?” Noctis lifted his head, daring to look into Ignis’ eyes. And there was that concern. That  _ look _ . There it was. 

Why  _ now _ ? Of all times? Why? 

Unless...

Ignis took a deep breath, something else flickering through those green depths. He seemed to come to a decision, pulling his shoulders back with a look of determination. “My apologies if this is too forward, but I believe that actions will speak louder than words.” 

For the second time that day, he found himself kissing Ignis.

He tasted like coffee, earthy and bitter.

And the sweetness of almonds.

But there was something different this time, a comfortable ease where there had previously simmered a feverish desperation. Now, there was understanding, acknowledgment. Acceptance.

Again, he found his hands weaving through Ignis’ hair. And this time, he felt hands in his own, spreading shivers through him.

When at last they broke away, he was nearly gasping for air, Ignis’ glasses fogged. He waited until they cleared so that he could look into those eyes, waited until his thoughts settled back into place.

“So… wait. You--?” He couldn’t find the words, could just stare dumbly up at Ignis, mouth open, lips still tingling from the kiss.

He didn’t need to. Ignis looked at him and flashed that faint smile, that look that he now knew meant so much more.

“Yes. For quite some time, I’ll admit.”

And then, Noctis found himself wrapped in an embrace. Warm and secure. 

_ If you desire something, then you must strive to make it yours. _

He would need to remember to thank Ignis for the advice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have a Tumblr! And sometimes, I do ask box prompts just like this one! I also obsess over FFXV. Come over and say hello! Username: sunshineandsnark27


End file.
